Knock, Knock
by bjaarcy
Summary: Watching movies, tickle fights and bad knock, knock jokes aren't so terrible when it comes to T-roy and Abrie. TROYELLA ONESHOT


Hiiiii… Uhhh, idk about you but, I think some of you thought I was dead xP Well, I'm not so try again xD KIDDING xP Anyyyways, here's a random oneshot I thought of when I finished watching Bride Wars (LOVE THAT MOVIE) and thinking of watching hsm :P Enjoy x)

Disclaimer: I don't own hsm k? If you thought I did, you're funny xP

* * *

_La-da-da-da-dum_

I didn't know what I was humming but I followed the tune anyways. Maybe I could come up with a song with it later. Random feel good song? _Da-da-da-da-laaa-dum_. Naaah; seems like a love song to me. I thought of lyrics while I continued to hum. Felt good. I always liked making songs outta the blue like this. Gave me something to do. Gave me something to be proud of. Gave me a reason to use my guitar. Haha!

Other than the fact I use my guitar at weddings since I am a wedding singer, I don't touch my guitar. Quite ironic since when I first got this baby I couldn't let go of it in the first 72 hours. Now I barely pick it up. That's okay though. I got a new baby to take of…

Thinking of my boyfriend brought me up short, then I started to scribble more lyrics. _Ahhh_; a motive. Something I can use for lyrics. I started writing down random phrases. First things that came to my mind – most likely not gonna be in the song at the end. Oh well.

I glanced at the clock; it was 6:30. Oh snap! _I'll drop by at your apartment around 7 okay?_ he said. I forgot T-roy was coming over. Should I get ready to go out? Or just start sifting through movies and popping some corn? I didn't know if he was taking me out or not. I guessed not. He didn't say anything. Besides, there was no smug smile to give him away. After that thought I continued with my lyrics…

- - -

"Knock, knock!" a familiar voice said.

I walked over to the door giggled loudly so he could hear. "Who's there?" I answered.

"Maggot," he said while I opened the door. He was smirking, glistening white teeth shining over me.

I smiled back. Though I knew this joke, I still answered, "Maggot who T-roy?"

He laughed then stuck his arms and hands out to hug me. Or chase me around my apartment. "I'mMAGGOTyou!"

I chuckled and started to lightly jog towards the paper I was working on. He still beat me there tackled me to the floor tickling me with such force I really couldn't fight back. My arms were thrashing everywhere trying to get him off me, to stop, but he continued the inescapable tickling. I started to laugh louder and harder until I started to cry from laughing too hard. He finally stopped and wiped the tears form my face; he was still smiling.

Then he bent down, leaned in and kissed me. Kissed me real nice too. I responded to him, smiling each time when we lightly broke off…

It was always so nice to be with T-roy. I never called him _Troy_. Seemed so… ancient Greece? Yeah that's what I originally thought. He started laughing with tears when I first confessed that to him. He was so playful that day that even he took a random piece of my name and called me it ever since… I didn't like the part he picked from my name. I would've preferred something a little more like Gabby so it sounds like Gabriella but no. T-roy just had to choose the part _Abrie_. It sounds even worse when it's said aloud though. He pronounces it as _ay_-bree. Like… what the hell's that?! Oh well. He got me good with the names.

He smiled down at me when he broke off another sweet kiss.

"Hey," he started, "I'd love to make out with my gorgeous girlfriend but I came here to watch a movie."

I stared into his eyes, such a pretty blue. "Okay mister. What did you have in mind?"

"I borrowed Bride Wars," he said picking up the invisible-until-now DVD beside me. "Knew you wanted to see it," he continued.

I did want to see that movie. Though I couldn't remember why. All I remembered was Kate Hudson and Anne Hathaway starred in it playing as happy best friends. Must be interesting.

T-roy finally got off of me and I breathed in as much air as my lungs could take… even trying to get more than that. I didn't realize I was pinned down and my air was caught off. Oh well.

He noticed my breathing. "Sorry if I gagged you a little. I couldn't let you escape!" he answered holding down a laugh.

I laughed for him.

- - -

The movie finished and I for some strange reason, I had tears down my cheeks. Hey, for a comedy, sure was pretty touching at the end.

Once again, T-roy wiped the tears outta my face. He used the hand already on my face to caress my left cheek; it felt extremely wonderful. He smiled.

"Why do you keep crying today, Baby Abrie?" he asked. I loved it when he called me that, even if it had Abrie in it.

"I don't know… Just so happy it brought me to tears?" I tried with a grin.

"Haha.." He trailed off with a very passionate kiss.

This kiss was different though. I never experienced a kiss like this. It was like he was anticipating my reaction even though he was already on my lips. I didn't know how I should have reacted other than to kiss him back like I always did, so I did that. He didn't seem to like that response so he leaned back so slowly it felt – illegal, like he shouldn't have been away from me. To ignore this fact I breathed in his sweet, calming scent. Since my hands were tangled in his hair, I slowly let go off the knot of hair I got my hands on and caressed his face like he did with mine.

"Knock, knock," he questioned smirking.

I curled my lips. "Who's there?"

"Time to tick."

Who? I didn't hear this one before. "Time to tick who?"

"Time to tickLE," he said emphasizing the "LE" part, "YOU!"

Soon his hands were all over my torso tickling my guts out. Or rather, he was tickling me so much I could've laughed my guts out. It was weird though because at one point one hand – his left, I felt it – left my stomach reached for my right hand. I couldn't make sense of what he did for I was still laughing too hard. His hand left mine after 12 seconds and went back to tickling me.

"Stop!" I gasped, "I'll laugh to death! STOP!" I pleaded.

He chuckled – in an evil way. I wasn't scared still. The tickling didn't stop nor was I ever scared of T-roy.

Since he tickled me to the floor though I was still pinned against the couch, T-roy sat down in front me and stared with those beautiful, blue eyes. I lingered on how they sparkled in dim the lighting. He looked… sexy. I smirked for a second then let it go.

I thought he would ask me why I smirked but instead he said, "Look at your right hand Abrie." He nodded his hand towards my hand.

Hesitating, I lifted my right hand slowly then saw something beautiful sparkling. It was a beautiful blue diamond on a gold band. No way. No WAY! But there it was, real as anything in this very apartment. I stared at it for a while. The colour was incredible. The gem was as blue as his eyes. Impossible, but I guess anything's possible now. The cut was beautiful. It was cut to resemble an orb but still had sharp angles to let the light dance off it in such a way it looked mesmerizing. I guessed it was about 5, 6 maybe, karats.

While I stared dumbfounded at the ring T-roy continued. "I thought about this for a while. Thinking of why I would marry you," he let that sink in while he moved closer to me. "There were many reasons for it. Your laugh, smile, personality, voice, face, hair… Even your name," he said with a soft laugh. "Then I got to better reasons and thought of protecting you, making you happy, keeping sadness away…" He paused for a gulp. "When I went on to simpler things, like our conversations and moments, it meant the most. If I'm going to marry you just to wipe the tears off your face, to see you laugh your guts out or just to see you smile at my terrible jokes, then… I'd do it; do it well; and do it happily since I love you Gabriella Anne Montez." He took my right hand, kissed it and leaned in with a smile. "Care to marry me?"

I held back a flood a tears waiting to pour out.

"Knock, knock," I asked weakly, trying not to crack.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Iwill."

"Iwill who?" he asked with a wide smile and an arched eyebrow.

"Iwill marry you Troy Adam Bolton!" I almost shouted, letting him realize I said his full name. "I love you so… sooo… much," and that's when the flood started.

He didn't seem to mind the waterslide so he kissed me with anticipating passion again. This time I kissed back fiercely, wrapping my arms around his neck. This time, I knew how to respond.

* * *

Hmmm, I honestly don't know how this turned out the way it did but oh well. I ain't writing it over :P Too lazy xD Hoped you enjoyed :) R and R :D

x o x o bjaarcy

PS Yes those terrible knock, knock jokes were by me. If you heard them before though, I totally disown the joke (thank God! XD)


End file.
